Leaves floating on water
by Rosmarinus1.618
Summary: A little reflexion about life and happiness… by our favorite Nordic family.


Ok… I'M NOT A NATIVE ENGLISH SPEAKER. So you are free of insulting my _pocho_ English as much as you want but please do a constructive critic!

P.S.

I hope you like it~

P.S of P.S.

This is the present time or "today" (normal); _this is the past/flashback or "like a year ago" (italics)._

Oh, and I call Norway "Lukas" and Iceland "Emil".

* * *

Peter sat at the rocky bank of a river. It was a small river but its stream was powerful. He had learned that last summer when he and his family –Berwald and Tino (his parents) and Mathias, Lukas and Emil (his uncles) – had had a little family reunion.

"_Oh, Norge! You are scaring the kiddo!" said Mathias "He'll never try anything funny if you keep telling him that your friends would eat him or something if he explores around!"_

"_Shut up, idiot. I'm just trying to warm him" coldly answered Lukas._

"_Luk's 's r'ght, Pet'r c'n't j'st be w'nd'r'ng 'round witho't sup'rv'sion"_

"_Ruotsi, but we're at home. It's safe here!" Berwald raised an eyebrow at his wife's comment. He didn't like it when he and Mathias shared any idea, point of view or… vital space._

_Mathias threw his arm around Tino's shoulders and with his free hand pointed at Berwald. "See! Even mama agrees with me!" this caused Tino blush and facepalm at being called like that and Berwald to slap Mathias' head and take Tino away from him._

Sealand threw a stone at the river and smiled at himself. He stood up and threw another stone, this time aiming at a bright red leaf floating downstream. Agh, he failed.

_Mathias, Lukas and Berwald had being fighting and insulting each other for almost half and hour __―well, mainly it was Berwald and Lukas insulting Mathias ―while Tino unsuccessfully tried to stop them._

"_Please, guys. Families shouldn't fight…"_

"_Don't call us family! He's nothing to me!" yelled Lukas while glaring at Mathias who clearly felt hurt._

"_B-But I love you…"_

_And the argument went on and on. Peter was getting sick of it and decided to take a small walk. Anyone noticed his absence._

He sighed heavily and tried again. He successfully hit a small branch.

"Pet'r. Y'r mama s'ys 's t'me f'r l'nch" a familiar voce called. Peter smiled and turned around.

"Okay, papa." It had taken a long time for his parents to let him walk around without any of them watching every move he made so he wasn't surprised at the worried look on his father's face when he found him near the river.

"_HEY! ALL OF YOU IDIOTS. BERWALD STOP BEING A JERK AND MATHIAS PLEASE GROW UP AND LUKAS I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE MATURE ONE AND TINO WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?" It was Emil… very, VERY upset _

"_Peter is not here" he said biting his lip._

_Tino and Berwald went pale and Lukas and Mathias stared at him._

"_Did you s…"_

"_No" _

_Emil was also upset at himself. He had being into the house to avoid hear their little fight. He just noticed Peter wasn't there when he went back to try to stop them._

"_Ok, we need to find him" immediately said Mathias. Berwald just nodded._

_Mathias and Berwald had to search the east side of the forest and Lukas and Emil the west. Tino, even when he wanted to go and find his son had to stay at home._

"_If he comes back and finds an empty house he'll probably get frightened" It was Lukas who was trying to calm him down rubbing his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him" _

Peter walked at his father's side. There was something funny about his height. He hugged him.

"Wh't's 't?" Berwald asked and smiled faintly.

"Hugging ya. Tino will kill you when he learns you called him _mama_"

"How's he going to learn it?"

_A sharp scream broke the forest's silence. Lukas and Emil ran toward the sound._

"_Peter, where are you!" Lukas shouted._

_Another scream. _

_Lukas and Emil kept running until they found the river. Emil's heart clenched at the thought that he might have drowned._

"_Did… did he fall into the river?" the mere question was horrifying. But Lukas didn't answer. He was scanning the water with his icy stare. He choked a scream and ran to plunge into the waters._

_Peter was a good swimmer, but still he was way too small to fight against the turbulent waters of that river, also a tree had recently fallen into the riverbed and some branches had caught his clothes._

_When Lukas took him off Mathias and Berwald arrived -they probably heard the same scream- and when Berwald saw his son lying in the dirt, without moving, he thought the worst. Peter was not a "real country" so what warranty did they had he could not die? He made a horrible noise, like some creature in a terrible pain and fell onto his knees. Mathias immediately kneeled beside him and held him, then looked suppliantly towards Lukas._

"_He's not breathing" said with a cracking voice that they felt like a knife in their hearts._

_Lukas was absent staring at the boy and Mathias didn't knew what to do, he was just holding Berwald who was shaking uncontrollably. _

_It seemed like an eternity but was just a few seconds then Emil pushed Lukas violently to the side and started giving Peter CPR._

_Peter started coughing._

"I will tell Tino you called him mama"

"No, ya w'nt."

"Yes. I will."

"No, ya wont" answered again Berwald, this time he laughed. It was beautiful.

"Why don't you smile and laugh around others?"

"Wh't do ya mean?"

"You are a bit more open with me, but you hide your smile even to mama."

"'s not true."

"We are a family, aren't we? You, Tino and me. And of course uncle Lukas and uncle Emil and uncle Mathias."

"'nd Hana."

"And Hanatamago. Of course."

"We all are a f'mily" said Berwald heartedly.

"Then…. Why you don't trust us enough to be happy around us? "

"I'm h'ppy, 's just…."

"You don't like your smile?"

This kid, was way too smart and perceptive.

"M'ny say I'm sc'ry…. I dn't want to look like Russia if I smile."

"You're not scary! And Russia is not that scary; I think his little sister is the scariest… But you are definitely not scary! Well, mama told me he was afraid of you when …" he noticed he shouldn't had said this, he was betraying Tino and hurting Berwald "errr, a bit only when he just met you!" he sighed deeply "Besides he likes your smile, he told me he always tries everything to make you happy so he can have a smile of yours" and then again, he shouldn't have said that.

"Tino said…."

"Don't tell him I told you! Promise me!"

"Only if ya pr'mise me you won't tell him 'bout the "mama" business."

"Promised!"

When they arrived home Peter hugged Tino and then ran to wash his face and hands. Tino was about to follow Peter to remind him not to run in the stairs when Berwald hugged him from behind.

"Berwald, let go!" he giggled.

Berwald made a sad noise and obeyed. Then Tino, now facing him tiptoed to kiss Berwald dearly into the lips.

"I don't like when you're sad even when you're faking."

This made Berwald remind of what Peter had said and unconsciously smiled. He hugged Tino tightly and kissed his forehead.

"Ya know, I can't be sad 's long as I I have ya and Peter."

* * *

Berwald's speech…. A pain in the arse Dx

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS 3 I hope it was not disappointing x3


End file.
